


This Storm is Your Creation

by Forallthestarsinthesky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Female Lance (Voltron), Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forallthestarsinthesky/pseuds/Forallthestarsinthesky
Summary: You are the Guardian of Water. You shriek and you scream and you tell the story of your siblings.You are intense, loving and insane.
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Blue Lion (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	This Storm is Your Creation

"I will fight."

The ocean tells you you must _move_ , you must move and change with the tides and the rising sun and the water vapor and the thundering rain and you must never stay stagnant or else a pressure will build in your chest when you can't move so you listen. You must listen, there is no other way, even if the ocean cries and tries to hold onto you, for just a _little_ bit longer, just a little bit more...

But you know the riptides will come in and you will never leave. So you move. You move out of the water, and suddenly it feels like you're parched. Nothing will come of it, you think.

You meet the Blue Lion, and you name her Coralie after the coral reefs in the ocean that are home, but never stagnant and ever growing, and you know. Coralie is home, and there is something deeper that calls you to your dear Cora- but you know the riptide will come in so you move, you must move or Cora will drag you under and you will drown.

It doesn't matter because no matter what you do the cockpit is filling with water and your friends are fighting a foe too strong, too strong without your help so you let Coralie drag you under because the ocean is home, and you are still moving.

You feel the water in your veins and the sloshing in your lungs as everything around you shuts down. You don't have much longer left, but the deep blue of this alien ocean is so much more like home.

You close your eyes, and you open them again, and power surges through your body and your lion and you understand for the first time, you understand who you are. You are the deadly water around you and you are the water that rains, the force that brings typhoons and hurricanes, the thundering waterfalls and the gentlest of brooks.

You understand now, why the ocean told you to move. Because you are not just the ocean, you are the water, and water hates being restrained, even by itself so you let the water seep into your bones and eat away your skin.

The thunderous water shrieks at the shores, eating all your fury and rage at being trapped in a cage, and around you, Cora melts into the ocean but you, you rise.  
You shriek and you scream as your wave descends upon the line of the enemy soldiers, knocking them all back and away, away from your family (even if they do not know they are your family yet), away from climbing vines and towering forests, away from solid rock and majestic mountains, away from scorching flames and melting feet, away from empty space and bright stars, because everyone knows how to run from those.

They do not know how to run from you, not when they can't move when the water curls at their feet and rusts them away, eating at their skin and feet until they are nothing more than children looking for air, fighting to stay alive knowing to fight fire and emptiness and mountains and forests but never learning to fight water.

Water is always safe, is rare, it is coveted it should not hurt like this, not the way it is hurting them, they say. You laugh, and the waves thunder, because they did not listen to the oceans when it gave their warning. You learned to move, but they did not.

Your skin is the rage of the oceans, your hair is the rainfall soaking the land, your nails are the waterfalls and rivers thundering the rock away, your eyes and ears are the frozen snowfalls, your mouth is the tiny lakes and pounds and you are the geyser of boiling water.

You are the Sapphire Paladin.

You are the Guardian of Water, and Water moves, and water changes, but water absolutely despises when other people take what is theirs.

You know the might of the oceans, and it does not make you afraid. You are the might of the oceans, and now you wait for your siblings to come home, because...

You are water and you do not like to be alone.

Coralie smiles, fluid and graceful and beautiful. My Lady Water.

You smile back, intense and loving and insane.

* * *

You run into a rock, stagnant and unwilling to move. Strangely, you do not mind, because you need something to hold you or you are constantly trying to move but never have anything to push against. The rock will not be mad at you for needing something to hold you. The rock could never be mad at you, too stagnant in his awe of your thrashing beauty, the serpents you bring with your water.

You recognize your youngest brother even if he does not recognize you, his feet planted into the planet, unable to move by himself, so you pull him along for the adventure. He must see the entire planet, or he will not understand.

He brings you to meet the Yellow Lion, who Cora greets with a delighted roar and splashes upon her sister like she's the glass of water in the middle of the desert. The Yellow Lion's name is Savannah, you learn from your youngest brother, the open grassy plains, almost stagnant and almost always the same but you can tell from the rippling of grasses your youngest brother needs the peace, almost like you need to move. Savannah calls to your youngest brother as Coralie calls to you. You will not separate them, not when they love each other with the same agony love you and your lion do.

It doesn't matter because like Cora drowned you into the ocean and turned you into water herself, Savannah buries your brother alive and turn him into the rock bed of your rivers, the mountains that create your waterfalls when the foes become too strong for your family. It is the right thing to do, and Savannah fills your brother's throat with rocks dirt.

You make no move to help even when your youngest brother screams and your family screams at you for your betrayal because this would happen anyways, even if you weren't there to watch as the damp earth gave way. They will understand one day.

You smile as you feel the power of the earth shoot through your legs, cradling them in your hold and you still for a moment when the earth shakes before taking off again, off to find your youngest brother who has finally moved on his own. He is the earth, the dirt, the gems, the mountains, the planets, the holder of your quick movements, what you beat against to escape.

You smile when your youngest brother understands what he is. He looks at you for a moment, and he takes a fraction of a second too long to get his bearings when you run at him, battering force against his unmoving stillness but he smiles at you.

Just as Savannah had done when Coralie splashed harmlessly against her, you wash gently across your brother's strong shores, before receding and continuing your dance across the land, laughing playfully at you, and shaking the earth to eat at your family's foes.

They fall through the cracks in the earth just to be pulled downward by the water, by irrational waves that they never learned to run from. No one quite knows the might of the ocean like the water itself, and those whose lives it has taken. You laugh when their pretty feet betray them when the earth splits below them because they thought they knew how to run from the earth but they didn't. They thought they knew they could run from the water, but they couldn't.

It makes you absolutely delighted.

"Lance," Your youngest brother whispers, horrified at your vicious waves that beat still against his unmoving rock.

He is the Gold Paladin.

He is the Guardian of the Earth everyone calls their home, his skin and his bones the dirt underneath their feet and keeping them still, giving them a home.

"Hunk," You parrot back, intense and loving and insane.

* * *

Your younger sister needs you to survive, no matter who she gives life to, even if she doesn't exactly know who you are yet. It makes you delighted to know that you are needed as the green curls around, emboldened by the fact that this water has been stilled by the earth below it. You would do anything to keep that light in her eyes, the one that watches as her plants and her everything shoots out of the ground and into the sky. She is different from your brothers. She needs you.  
But just like everything else you can destroy her, if your waters accidentally flow for too long, can accidentally break her to pieces and you don't want that to happen even if she has the protection of your youngest brother.

She takes you to meet the Green Lion. Savannah watches as Coralie approaches Laurel cautiously, because Coralie can drown Laurel as easily as you can take a boat and rip it to pieces. Laurel is kinder with your sister than Savannah and Coralie, mostly because you cannot take the life out of life itself. Laurel is quieter, gentler, but she fills your sister with illusions that you can tell, with time, will take the joy out of her eyes.

You want to shriek and beat at Laurel's plating like Cora crashed down on Savannah but you know that you can do nothing but watch because you want the best for your sister and this is the only way she can come back.

Her dreams suffocate her to near death, twining around her soul and her hands as the rain gently falls into her eyes to blind and numb her from the pain of becoming a guardian. The ground softens slightly, knows that this is their baby and she should not be hurt in any way.

Life is precious and you want to keep her that way. From her blindness she will birth the foes your family is fighting but you don't care because you love her far too much. You let her cultivate her love, her intelligence with you, lets her mold you into things that are stagnant and you hate because she needs you and you love her. Your youngest brother lets her crack his unbreakable rock to grow because she needs him and he loves her.

She tells you all the weaknesses of the foes your family is fighting and you take them and you grab onto them as you leave her behind to tear apart her creations because they are hurting your family, you laugh and you shriek and you have fun but you know to not let her hear as you destroy them, drag them into your depths and never let them return. You whisper it into your brother's ears and he listens and grabs.

You never, ever let your sister know what some of her creations have become, as they try to grasp into your ice, only for it to melt into their hands and eat at them, frost spreading up their limbs until they are pretty ice crystal statues. You don't tell her when your brother lets you rip them from their homes, and you don't tell her when they start destroying each other.

You cannot bring yourself to do that to her. It would break her, to know that your family has torn apart her creations until they are nothing more than scattered bones like stars.

She is the Emerald Paladin.  
She is the Guardian of Life. She is life, she is the forest, the towering trees, those that walk and build and move and create from themselves. She is the brilliance, the breath, her eyes the possibilities and her heart the creator.

She is innocent, and more than that she is your baby. She is the baby in your family and you and your youngest brother remember when she came to be, some four billion years after you and your twin were born and three billion after your youngest brother was.

"Lance," She murmurs, song in her voice and life in her hands. They are by a still lake, one that you absolutely hate because it is stagnant, but she loves and she says, "I trust you."

You are terrified. Water moves, and you cannot adapt, not to this plane and you cannot understand why and so you smile, you try to smile.

"Of course," You murmur, intense and loving and... 

* * *

Your twin rages at you with the same force you rage at him. You both shriek and scream as you try to temper his flame, try to freeze it, try to beat it to submission like you do but you cannot and you scream as you fail and evaporate, heavy, in the air, tangible, there and stay there. You hate him because all you want to do is flow freely...

You struggle in the air, and you fall and you fall and you fall as you try to dampen his flames but they burn brighter and all you both are doing is trying to save your sister's creations from each other.

No. You don't quite hate him, you can just see a reflection and a polar opposite of yourself in him that you hate, that you need to get out and you can't help but want to strangle him to death but his fire warms your geysers and he needs you to maintain control. You SHRIEK at each other and SCREAM at each other but nothing works because it's a forever balance. Neither of you can ever really be without the other.

You find Cora before he finds the Red Lion. The red lion, the red lion is Seraphina, born of fiery angels and she and Cora scream and fight and wrestle and the both of you smile because neither is quite winning, both fluid and graceful and beautiful, just as you are about to destroy your twin you realize that that's never quite right and you can't quite do it because Seraphina is burning him alive.

He screams and you realize how wrong his shrieks and cries sound if they come from wounds you've inflicted. You do not try to temper this flame, this flame will be helpful. He will remember from this flame the one that eats him from the inside out, charring his flesh black and turning his heart to diamond. It doesn't matter what you do because this flame will not fall until he understands.

He understands faster than you do and it makes you livid. Cora purrs at you, croons, tries to soothe the bursting geyser in your chest but all it does is make you explode in boiling water, but it does feel better afterwards.

You know he feels the fire in his veins, the intense urge to destroy and consume probably even stronger than yours, and you would know because the ocean is hungry. You feel the terrible emotions on his face and you smile, daggers in your teeth.

Your younger siblings look on in horror as you attack the other, ice shards in your hands and molten lava spears in his. The sole family member that would know what to do in this situation still doesn't remember and is probably in danger right now, so they're left without muzzles. Not that you don't mind of course. You absolutely love the freedom, the insanity coursing through your blood racing one another.

When another of your sister's creations attack the last member of your family who doesn't remember, you scream in unison, and the two of you shriek and tear and destroy in unison, drowning and burning those who try, those who dare hurt the both of your family.

There is an understanding, as you tear through the mortal flesh of your enemies in unison, eating at their bones and clawing at their eyes. Nothing needs to be said.

He is the Ruby Paladin.

He is the Guardian of Fire, of light, of shrieking stars. His eyes glow purple with flames and his skin is molten lava to the touch.

You are two sides of the same coin, just as Seraphina and Coralie are both fluid and graceful and beautiful, the two of you are...

You laugh in unison, and it is intense and loving and absolutely _insane_.

* * *

The only time you can feel your elder brother is when you are preparing to unleash a hurricane or a typhoon, and he prepares the winds as he watches amongst the stars. You don't really know if he approves of you, he probably won't but you look up to him and you will listen to him so there's really no use in him scolding you. He's the stars and the universe and everything not grounded in your youngest brother, but he's amazing and oh god is he powerful. He speaks of holes that eat light and would tear each and every one of them apart given the chance and silently you wonder why he hasn't been torn apart yet.

Your twin gets the pass from him, mostly because he is fire and fire is the hardest to control, the hardest to keep still. You on the other hand, can control yourself. You just don't like to. He knows this. He knows this and he uses your love against you, but you don't really mind. Not truly.

When you create storms, he cradles you in his arms and whispers how proud he is of you and you think silently, it is enough. He takes you to see the Black Lion, the lion named Nebula who stares at Cora with a critical eye, and Cora does not splash her. You do not wonder why, not when Nebula is her almost creator, just like she is all their almost creators.

Stardust consumes your elder brother, biting at his skin and blinding his eyes, whitening his hair and lightening the sky. You do not really want to know what happens when he remembers, but you watch in morbid fascination anyways as he only disintegrates halfway before his organs start to grow anew without his skin.  
It is morbid. You know now why your baby sister wants to meet her eldest brother, wants to see past your storms and your twin's flames and leave the root of your youngest brother's ground. She cannot, not yet, but you have no doubt she'll find a way to get past your clouds into the battlefield of your eldest brother anyways.

He takes you to all the stars as you build a biblical storm, meant to drown everything but two of everything of your sister's creations on that one planet, and you calmly float through the air, around him, aware that the work at your fingertips is almost done and once you complete it you'll fall from the stars into the darker depths of the ocean once more, wondering why your eldest brother tries to bridge the gap between you and your twin anyways.

It doesn't work. It does lessen, and maybe it's because he and Nebula are responsible for this universe and it's creation. Maybe it's because he knows you too well, because he is far older, at seventeen billion years and you a mere ten billion.

Right now, he has nothing to protect his family from, but you are certain he will soon. It doesn't matter how, because you have that churning feeling in your gut to move move move again.

He notices you fading, preparing to fall, preparing to dampen your twin's flame, and he kisses a goodbye to your watery graveyard.

He is the Supernova Paladin.

He is the Guardian of the Cosmos, and his body is the graveyard and nursery of stars, his skin the constellation and the white hairs are each another black hole. You like to think four of them are from each of you, from the annoyance of which you were born.

You cough a goodbye, it is intense and loving and insane.

* * *

The five of you stand in front of Allura and Coran, and when they ask if you will fight, you taste the sea salt in your bones and the sloshing of the water in your gut.

You smile at them, intense and loving and insane, and your smile only grows when they flinch.

"I will fight."


End file.
